


Dependent

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [99]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prepping for a flight mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dependent

There wasn’t a lot of chatter as they made their way to the Rogue’s hanger. The mission briefing had covered anything that would need to be asked, and now they were just getting into their proper mindset for what they would need to do. Wes checked his flight suit, securing all of the tabs and making sure that his life-support mods were all operating correctly and secured. He didn’t even have to look up from his checks as he made his way to his X-Wing.

Hobbie crossed behind him, slapping his shoulder as they stepped past one another, but he continued without saying anything. Wes continued on to his fighter, approaching the ladder where a tech was waiting.

“Good luck, Sir.” The tech gripped the ladder as Wes climbed, and waited as he retrieved his helmet from the pilot’s couch before getting into the cockpit. Then the ladder was detached and pulled away, allowing space for the fighter to soon take off.

Wes concentrated on getting his helmet on, securing it and tightening his chin guard. He glanced across the hanger and saw the other Rogues doing the same preparations, and waved to Tycho when he saw the other man looking at him. Tycho shook his head slightly, but returned the wave. It was a brief acknowledgement and they both went back to their checks. Wedge would be asking for a report from each of them before they left, so Wes began his instrument check.

His cockpit was sealed, and he double checked his seat, the straps, and the adjustments for his height to be sure that the bar was securely in place. Anything unsecured could be a big problem when banking sharply or making a fast roll. As soon as the fighter left the relative safety of the hanger, he would be dependent upon its systems for his life, so everything was checked before every mission, and as often as there was time for on other occasions. It gave them a feeling of security in that something wouldn’t go wrong on those quick starts made when an emergency happened and they were scrambled without notice.

His instruments were good, and his readings showed he was ready, so Wes leaned back, getting comfortable as his engines cycled. Wedge started calling off their numbers, and each pilot replied quickly.

“Rogue Five, in the green and ready to go.” Wes nodded to himself as Hobbie reported his status next, and checked their positions in the hanger.

“Alright Rogues, exit the hanger and form up in your flight groups.”


End file.
